


Forgive Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cry everytime, Crying, Death, Keith (Voltron) Dies, M/M, Panic, SHEITH - Freeform, Sacrifice, Sad, Sheith Month 2018, Shock, Voltron, blame, season 4, space, vld, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 17: Sacrifice.Lotor never shows up and Keith sacrificed himself. Shiro is the first one to realize.





	Forgive Me

No.

This couldn’t be.

Shiro and the team had won the battle, and Keith had somehow destroyed the shields of the large ship. Everyone were happily cheering, thanking him for his smart plan, smiling. But as they got no answer back, Shiro felt a knot form in his stomach. Hadn’t he heard Matt shout something to Keith, something about a no?

He was the first of the team to realize what actually must have happened, there’s no way you could destroy a ship like that with just weapons. You needed something big, like a ship hitting the side at full force, a suicide mission that killed the pilot. Keith had sacrificed himself for them, and no one knew. Only Shiro. He was shaking, tears were streaming down his face, making it red and puffy. He had a hard time piloting, all he saw was the rubble from countless of destroyed cruisers, one of them might have been part of Keith’s.

The man he loved was no more, blown into pieces, his body parts would fly around in the open space for eternity, if there was any parts lefts. Maybe all of them got blown up in the collision. He couldn’t even give the love of his life a proper funeral.

“Shiro?”, he heard Hunk ask over the coms. “Are you okay?”.

“I… didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye. I loved him, he must have done this because he thought that he wasn’t important enough”, he said, barely above a whisper. He hit the control panel of the lion while letting out a scream. It was quite fit a few seconds, until the confused paladins put two and two together. Then, all of them joined in on the mourning, crying their hearts out for their lost friend, or in Shiro’s case, lover. Keith Kogane had sacrificed himself. What had his last moments in life been like? Did he think about Shiro? Had he been scared and closed his eyes?

Just thinking about it was painful enough, but this was the reality.

“Forgive me for not being there. I should have showed you how much I care”.


End file.
